That's how much I love you
by XaLlyXaNiMeX
Summary: Have you ever changed your gender for the one you love? Sasuke has! Full Summary inside! SasuNaru, some KakaIru and maybe other mentioned pairings! My first story! WARNINGS: YAOI AND A LEMON OR TWO!
1. Prologue

**That's how much I love you!**

Summary--Sasuke loves naruto. Naruto loves Sasuke. Thing is both don't know it, so Sasuke comes up with a plan by becoming a girl to get Naruto, but with him in girl form where's Sasuke? Naruto tries to find out but what happens when he finds that Sasuke IS that girl?-

Warnings- This IS a yaoi and for you who do not know what it means then I will tell you. It means there will be MALE/MALE action!! If you don't like then go back now, but if you like then please read and enjoy!!!

Disclaimer- I don't and never will own Naruto no matter how much I beg:'( -cries-

AN: OK this is my first fan fiction so it's probably bad but hey I tried. I will take reviews from anyone, even writing flames, but NO flames on how yaoi is wrong!! I am sorry if there are any mistakes but my spell check doesn't find em' all!! The Sasuke I'm describing on here is a picture I found (On my profile!) except the outfit is different.

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**"Kyuu talking"**

_**"Naruto talking to kyuu"**_

Naruto lie panting under Sasuke as Sasuke moved in then out of the blonde. Sasuke gained speed going in a even pace wanting a release. He got faster and faster then… 

**BEEP…BEEP…BEEP **

Sasuke groaned as that alarm on his bedside table went off interrupting his dream of him and his Naruto. He through the alarm clock at a wall so it shattered, he would never had done that, but he was kind of stressing because of that problem between his legs.

Sasuke had to get it down, so he had to suck it up and think of the last thing he ever wanted to thing about…. That ugly whore Sakura!!(Sorry for those who like Sakura, but I hate her!!) In less than a millisecond it was gone.

Sasuke got up walked to his window, opened it, and sat on the sill.

As he sat there he started to think.

-sigh- _'How can I get Naruto? I liked him ever since he brought me back from that snake bastard.'_

After sitting for at least an hour a thought popped into his head.

_'I can use a jutsu to become a girl and get Naruto to fall for me. YES it's perfect! But of course it was I am an Uchiha!'_

Naruto awoke up sweating he had _another_ wet dream about Sasuke, but unlike Sasuke, Naruto went into the bathroom.

Naruto took of his red fox boxers and got in the bathtub, so he wouldn't have to clean up later.

He grabbed onto his engorged member and started slowly tugging and making sure to tease the tip to get full pleasure.

"Sasuke.. Harder…ah.. Fas..ah..ter!!" he yelled going faster, so he could reach his completion.

Naruto came with a shout of Sasuke's name. After he got over the high of his orgasm he turned his shower on and cleaned himself off.

He got ready and went to the bridge to wait for his sensei.

Sasuke went to his library in his house and went looking through scrolls until he found the one he was looking for. The jutsu was able to turn him into a girl for exactly one hundred and twenty hours or five days.

He read the scroll and preformed the jutsu. In a poof Sasuke was in a school girl uniform with his body more feminine and his hair had a purple tint, and was longer and tied in pig tails that go down to his thighs. He had long bangs that framed his new face, and his headband tied on his head. (Think of Naruto's sexy jutsu with paler skin and black hair!!) His eyes are now a dark ruby red and were gorgeous.

Sasuke looked in the mirror and saw how beautiful he was.

_'Naruto has to love this, but first I have to go shopping.'_

Sasuke wrote a note that he went on vacation and walked out of his house to shop and find a hotel to live at for the five days. Sasuke never went back to find that when he left the note flew under a desk where no one could see it.

* * *

Ok that was the first chapter I hope it is okay! I should get better after a while but I've never been able to put my imagination all out before which is why it's not that great in words! 

Ok I am a very slow typer and I have homework and manga to read, so updates will take a while!!

Now click that bluish button and REVIEW!!


	2. Day one!

**DAY ONE!!**

Summary-Same as before!!

Warnings- This IS a yaoi and for you who do not know what it means then I will tell you. It means there will be MALE/MALE action!! If you don't like then go back now, but if you like then please read and enjoy!!!

Disclaimer- Naruto is NOT mine!

AN: I started this not long after I finished the first chapter, and since it was my first I didn't know how to post the fan fiction so I started on this before I got the first chapter up. Sasuke's name I just made up from his initials!! Sorry for any mistakes. THERE IS A KAKA/IRU LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!

Mio (Me!!!)- Ok so to the story!!

Sasuke- 'bout time!

Mio- Hey gives me a break! TO THE STORY!!!

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**"Kyuu talking"**

_**"Naruto talking to kyuu"**_

* * *

Sasuke went shopping and was now on his way to 'accidentally' bump into Naruto. Sasuke had on a pair of red and black girl trip pants with a red halter top with a fishnet shirt under it that ended with his thumbs in one of the holes. 

Sasuke was walking down the road thankful that he for once didn't have all his annoying fan girls chasing him. While on his walk Sakura (Yuck!!) passed him and with her high pitched voice said, "Move I'm going somewhere and you're in my way." Then Sakura ran toward the bridge.

He continued his walk until he finally spotted that golden hair that meant it was no other than Naruto Uzamaki, his secret crush!

Sasuke started running like he just had to be somewhere and then he crashed and fell on top of the muscled chest of Naruto. "OH MY GOSH!! I am so very sorry I wasn't watching where I was going!" Sasuke said acting like he was freaking out a little.

"It's fine. Are you okay?" Naruto said as he held out his hand to help the girl up. "What's your name?"

"Oh I'm fine. My name is Sasumi Unaki, what's yours?" Sasuke asked so it looks like they just met.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki!" Naruto said in his cheerful tone, "Are you new around here?"

"Oh, um yes I am here for a vacation, I only get to stay for maybe a week at the most, but I'm glad to come here, even though I don't know where everything is." Sasuke replied hoping to get the blonde to help him, so he would be able to seduce him.

"Well now I'm going to meet with my team to see if we have a mission, but you are welcome to come with me and I can tell you some things while I wait for my sensei. He is always like an hour late, so we could talk for a while, then later meet up and I can help some more."

"That would be great thank you!!" Sasuke said while he hugged Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto were walking toward the bridge. When they finally got there they saw the annoying Sakura pacing.

"Hiya Sakura-chan! What's wrong?" Naruto asked her.

Sakura started flipping out and was on the verge of tears, "OH MY GOD! NARUTO, SASUKE-KUN IS MISSING!! I LOOKED EVERY WHERE AND I CAN'T FIND HIM!"

"What?!?!" Naruto said it so loud I swore my ears were bleeding. _'__How__ am__ I missing though? Maybe she just didn't go inside or misse__d the note__. S__omeone will find __it later__.' _He thought as he listened to the rest of the conversation.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"I guess we'll just wait for Kakashi-sensei to come!" Naruto replied.

"So, who is this?" Sakura asked pointing to me, "She looks familiar."

"Oh this is Sasumi Unaki, I met her on the way here she's new and I was going to show her around."

"Oh. I remember bumping into her." Sakura said like she was glad she did what she did. The rest of the time we spent waiting for Kakashi was just talking about the village that I already knew, but I had to listen to make it seem like I just came here.

_**Kaka/Iru, Kaka/Iru, Kaka/Iru, Kaka/Iru, Kaka/Iru, Kaka/Iru, Kaka/Iru, Kaka/Iru, Kaka/Iru, Kaka/Iru, Kaka/Iru, Kaka/Iru, Kaka/Iru, Kaka/Iru, Kaka/Iru, Kaka/Iru, Kaka/Iru, Kaka/Iru**_

Kakashi was lying over Iruka on their bed and placing kisses down his neck and getting lower every second.

"Mmm Iruka-chan. You taste so good." Kakashi moaned his tongue moving toward a nipple. He took the nipple into his mouth and sucked until the nub was hard. When he finished with that one he did the same treatment to the other one.

"Kakashi," Iruka yelled as Kakashi bit on his nipple. Kakashi moved down to Iruka's bellybutton and dipped his tongue in, making Iruka shiver.

Kakashi moved lower still and when he got to the hem of Iruka's pants he pulled them off along with his boxers, leaving Iruka as his eye candy.

He took the tip in his mouth and sucked, taking in the whole shaft in when Iruka begged. Iruka was about to cum when Kakashi removed his mouth, and caused Iruka to groan in disappointment.

"Now Now Iruka-chan not yet." Kakashi said as he climbed back up Iruka's body, removing the rest of his clothing while doing so. He put three fingers to Iruka's mouth and told him to suck, which he did.

When he thought his fingers were lubricated enough, he removed them and put them at Iruka's opening. He put one finger in and waited for Iruka to get used to the intrusion and when he did he added another until all three were inside his lover.

His fingers moved in and out until Iruka was prepared, which didn't take long because they did this lots of times. Kakashi took his fingers out making Iruka whimper, but he knew they would be replaced with something much bigger.

Kakashi pushed in until he was all the way to the hilt. After he knew Iruka was fine he started to move and every thrust was faster than the one before it.

He slammed into Iruka over and over again making the bed rock and squeak. Each time Kakashi slammed in he hit that spot inside Iruka that made the younger of the two see stars. They went at it until they cried each other's names, Kakashi cuming inside Iruka as Iruka came on both their stomachs.

After they got over the high of their orgasms, Kakashi pulled out of Iruka and they got out of the bed.

Kakashi and Iruka took a shower and got ready. Iruka went to his class, and Kakashi went to the bridge to meet his team.

When Kakashi arrived at the bridge, he was surprised he didn't hear the yells of 'YOU'RE LATE' from Sakura and Naruto. He was also surprised to not see Sasuke, but some girl he has never met before.

"Hey, who are you?" He asked, his question directed to the new girl.

"Oh, I'm Sasumi Unaki." Sasuke said clinging onto Naruto's arm.

Sakura butted in saying, "KAKASHI-SENSEI! SASUKE-KUN IS MISSING WE CAN'T FIND HIM ANYWHERE." _'Does she have to be that worried' _Sasuke thought very annoyed.

Kakashi told us that we should just wait until tomorrow or so, and if they didn't find me then they'd go look for me. I had to leave while Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi went on their mission.I went to the new apartment I had rented for the week. Once I got everything unpacked, it was 9:58 and I was really tired. 

_'__Tomorrow__ is __going to__ be very rough.' _Was my last thought before sleep over took me.

* * *

I got this chapter up faster than I thought! I'm proud of myself since I'm not a fast typer but I just wanted to get this chapter up, because the first one was so short. Don't expect updates this fast all the time, but I will try my hardest to get them up. 

There is a picture of Sasuke on my profile. I made my description from that picture. (I did not draw it, but I wish I did. lol!!

I hope this chapter is okay! The lemon is not the best, but the Sasu/Naru lemon later will be better I hope.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Day two!

**DAY TWO**

Summary-Same as before!!

Warnings- This IS a yaoi and for you who do not know what it means then I will tell you. It means there will be MALE/MALE action!! If you don't like then go back now, but if you like then please read and enjoy!!!

Mio- Yay! I got another chapter!

Naruto- Will I find Sasuke in it?

Mio- Nope! You'll have to wait it out!

Naruto- Why?

Mio- Just because. Now do the disclaimer.

Naruto- Masashi Kishimoto the creator owns the characters, she owns nothing! Happy!

Mio- Yep! This chapter is how Naruto feels during the second day. Now to the story!!

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**"Kyuu talking"**

_**"Naruto talking to kyuu"**_

* * *

Sasuke! That's the only that's been going through my mind all night. **_"Where is Sasuke? Did he go back to Orochimaru? Did he get kidnapped?" _**

****

**"Relax kit. I'm sure you will find him, no need to stress. He probably just went to get away from those annoying fan girls always hanging all over his hot ass." **

**_"Kyuu, shut up!" _**

****

**"I was just trying to help don't get uptight, besides it's time to get ready anyway." **

**_"Ya Ya." _**

I had my shower and had put my clothes on in less than thirty minutes. I boiled the water and made my ramen. When it was done, I ate my ramen and headed to the bridge.

Usually when I get there I see Sasuke, because he always shows up first then me, Sakura, and Kakashi, but when I got there I only saw Sasumi.

I just met her yesterday and she sounds kind of cool. Once I got to where she was she latched onto my arm, like she did the other day. She said, "Good morning Naruto-kun!"

"Hey." I replied. The two of us sat side by side talking until Sakura came running up to the bridge exclaiming she was late. I really wasn't paying attention until Sasuke's name came out of her loud mouth.

I never liked Sakura she was just my alibi, so no one found out that I was gay. She always makes me so mad always hanging over Sasuke. Yes that's right I, Uzamaki Naruto am in love with the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

The reason I even brought him back from Orochimaru, was because I couldn't stand him being so far away from me. I used the fact that I promised Sakura I'd bring him back, but I would never do that for her.

Sakura told us that she rang Sasuke's doorbell and he didn't answer, so she thinks she will go back after our sensei gets here, or a mission if we had one.

We sat at the bridge for another hour until Kakashi-sensei appeared in a puff of smoke. The first thing out of his mouth was some lame excuse about why he was late, and I responded as usual with a "You're late!" along with sakura.

After we informed him about Sasuke, he told us we had no missions for two weeks, because no one needed help for a while.

Kakashi-sensei left and so me, Sasumi, and Sakura went to Sasuke's mansion to see if we could find him.

When we got there we tried looking through the windows and knocking on his door, but we got nowhere.

We went to see baa-chan to see if she could help, but she said that we would have to wait two days, so she could get permission to get the key to the mansion.

I was glad when Sakura left us to go sulk. I just want her to get over herself and for once realize that the reason Sasuke pushes her off is because he hates her. She can be so stupid sometimes.

The rest of the day I spent with Sasumi. We went out for smoothies, and then went to see a movie.

I like spending time with her, but I just kept thinking about Sasuke, and every time I thought of him I felt very sad.

It became late and we walked to the apartment complex where we lived. We went to our rooms and when I got inside I saw it was going on 10:31. I took off my clothes so I was just in my boxers and I crawled into bed and tried to get some sleep without thinking of Sasuke, but it didn't work.

* * *

Another chapter done! A very crappy chapter but it's done! I felt really evil writing this. I will try to get other chapters out, but I am so busy.I will also try to make chapters longer if I get some good ideas for the middle! So now... 

REVIEW!!


	4. NOT A CHAPTER! IM SOO SRRY!

I'M SOOO SRRY.!!!

I know dis is not a chapter and im sorry but I had most of ta chapter typed but my computer would not start and then I had to restart ta whole thing soo all of ta chapter was gone. And I only saved ta first few sentences so now I have to retype ta thing. My computer's hard disk needs replaced so I wont have my computer for 5 to 8 weeks. Once I get it back i will type ta rest and get it up.


	5. Day three!

**DAY THREE!!**

Summary-Same as before!!

Warnings- Sakura hating, swearing.

A/N- I got my computer back! But then I started a research paper, and other school work along with having to get my wisdom teeth out, along with changing some of the chapter! Sorry for the late update.

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

"**Kyuu talking"**

"_**Naruto talking to kyuu"**_

* * *

Sasuke woke up feeling very happy, because just yesterday he got the date he always wanted. Even though he couldn't be there as himself he was ecstatic.

Yawning, Sasuke got up and walked into the bathroom.

Sasuke turned his shower on and stepped into the warm, comforting water.

He despised the body he had this moment. It was disgusting to look at, but he would take this hideous body just for his Naru-chan.

Once he was clean enough he got out and tied a towel loosely around his body.

Walking into his room he put on a pair of boxers so he could be comfortable if only for a short period of time.

Rummaging through the girl clothes he bought he found the undergarments and tried to put them on. After about seven or eight tries he managed to get them on right, but now had the pleasure to put on the white skirt with a blue stripe on each side and one where the zipper was.

After he put that on he added a white halter top with a four inch blue stripe in the middle. The top came around the neck to hold it on his body.

Putting on his attitude Sasuke left his house and knocked on Naruto's door. He heard rustling from the inside before the door opened and then closed as Naruto walked out and said hi cheerfully, and then they were off.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

We decided that we would just hang out, so Naruto went around introducing me to all his friends that I already knew but had to meet again.

The first person I met was Kiba who was walking Akamaru. Then I had the pleasure of meeting 

Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Ten Ten, Lee, Neji, and even Garra who was here from the sand.

After the talking and meeting it was noon so Naruto and I went to eat some ramen. In the middle of my first bowl and Naruto's Ninth...no tenth bowl Sakura came running up behind us.

"Heya Sakura-chan." Naruto said through the noodles in his mouth.

"Naruto –pant- Tsu –pant- nade was able –pant- to get the key. If we leave now we can search Sasuke's house." Sakura panted out of breath from the running she did. I mentally shivered at the thought of her searching my house, but ignored it.

Naruto hurriedly finished his and my ramen and we all left to go see Tsunade at Hokage Tower. The only thought running through my head was that they find that note.

* * *

--AT HOKAGE TOWER--

"We were able to get the key to the Uchiha Mansion," Tsunade continued, "but you will have to have two other jonins along with Kakashi to be with you when you go."

In a puff of smoke Iruka and Asuma appeared on the right of Tsunade and took the keys away from her.

They decided that I was also allowed to come with them but I had to stay in eyesight of everyone.

We all then went in the direction of the Uchiha Mansion.

* * *

--AT THE MANSION--

**Normal POV**

Asuma knocked on the door of the Uchiha mansion one last time before he unlocked the front door with the key he had in his possession.

The front door clicked open and the cold air washed over the six faces. The gloomy atmosphere was still held in the large house that only one person lived in.

The hard wood floor creaked under the weight of the six making the house echo every step. The light switch flipped up and light showed off the little furniture in the house.

All but one had a really freaked out look, which made all eyes turn to Sasumi. She seemed like this was what she had always had to see.

"Are you even scared?" Naruto asked her, tilting his head to the side.

Thinking of a quick excuse, Sasumi said, "Oh! Well I lived in my parents' home after they died 

and it was kind of similar, so I'm used to places like this."

"Okay." They all said at once. Unknown to the rest, Naruto was thinking how suspicious Sasumi seemed.

They walked around looking for anything that could give them a clue to where Sasuke went.

Sasumi went to where the note was written. Since she didn't find anything on the desk she looked around it.

'Maybe it just flew off the table.' She thought as she started looking around and under the table.

After she finished with that table she looked over the other furniture that was near that very table.

She mentally sighed in relief when she finally saw the note.

"Look what I found!" She yelled. Not even five seconds later she was surrounded by the others in the house.

"What is it?" Sakura yelled as she ripped the note out of Sasumi's hand.

"Bitch," Sasumi mumbled under her breath.

Sakura sent a hard glare to Sasumi, but quickly turned to start reading the note out loud.

Once she finished you could see the relief shine on everyone's face, glad that Sasuke was okay and safe.

"He should have told me he was going," Sakura whined, "Then we could both have been alone together for a whole week."

"Maybe he just hates you and wants to puke at your ugliness." Sasumi said expressing her true feelings.

"What was that?" Sakura yelled in a deadly voice.

"The truth probably." Sasumi said coolly as she walked towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Sakura spat towards Sasumi's retreating back.

"Home." Was the last word to leave her mouth, as she walked through the door and went outside.

"Sasumi, wait up! I'll go with you." Naruto hollered as he followed Sasumi to the apartments.

Sakura just stood there in shock.

* * *

Done!

I know this chapter sucks, but hey I tried.

ReViEw!!


End file.
